random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon
'WHAT IS A DIGIMON?!?!?!' Digimons were invented in 1337 by a japanese guy, they're apparently a ripoff of pokemon A digimon is a digital...mon that goes into your computer and steals your kitty so YOU MUST DIE! There are these things that you can use to summon these digimon to your battlefield (neighbor's house) and you put them on your wrist, whatever they're called The digimons can also "Digivolve", ''this allows them to transform into robotic angel things that destroy...however digi's can only "Digivolve" for a set amount of time before they explode, this also need EVP to activate, this is probably wrong because its from digi-battle so dont flame me, effing troll Theres also a way to get digimons to steal from shops and break stuff, this can only be done in the "Real World", a place with YOUUUUUUUUUUU and the virtual world, where digimons live You may also feed digimons on burgers, but this makes them fat '''ATTENTION! DIGIMON IS NOT TERRIBLE WATCH DIGIMON YOU'LL SEE, ITS NOT A RIPOFF!' http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2auWztloQws http://wikimon.net/Main_Page this message has been posted by Platinum and Grey. Digimon researcher extrodanare --PlatinumAndGrey (talk) 08:12, December 8, 2013 (UTC) WHERES MY CHOCOLATE BANANA SAUCE?!? The sauce is de-materialized by your dog, the dog probably ate it. You can check the bottle but you already checked there. You can also check the fridge but its probably not there either Welcome to the Wonderful World of Wiki! >_< This is a Wiki for anyone to join about random things. Don't be afraid to edit pages that you didn't make. Change stuff, add stuff, get rid of stuff, the whole bit. I really would be happy if you changed my pages. I recently noticed how serious wikis are, BUT NOT THIS ONE! :) Also, I made a page for this Wiki on Wikiindex. It's HERE! Happy Randomness! Your Boss, Potatogurl. P.S. NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 17:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What's New, Scooby Doo? Well, Random Tennis is new! CHAT has been enabled! Click to join!!11!! Do it. Do it now. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ADMIN ZTUFF The current admins are Awesomeset person on this wiki, El Creator (The other awesomest person on this Wiki), ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ), Toady the cool person and WarPigsLukesWall!! So that means we can delete and protect pages!!! >:D If you have any questions, just call 1-800-Adminstupportclickhereinsted F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS FOR ANYWHERE AND AT ANY TIME AT ALL, DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA! BEUROCRAT STUFFIES Currently, zere is four of zese. THEY ARE SUPER-COOL. Moo? Yes, Moo! no, neigh whinney Poll Do You Like When People Capitalize Every Word In There Sentence? No. 37 Yes, I Do. 11 The poll was created at 17:34 on July 12, 2011, and so far 48 people voted.Please wait, submitting your vote... Chat! http://Randomstuffstuff.chatango.com http://images.wikia.com/randomstuffstuff/images/9/9c/Dealwithit.pngI just decided to add this photo, because why not?Added by AlgebraicBoyThat's da random wiki chat page! Comic of ze' month! NOT THIS MONTH COUNT TO POTATO FOR NO REASON!Maggma Skamper 03:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) #. Latest activity * Category:Random Category:Digimon Category:Random Works! Category:RIPOFFERS! Category:3rd category is incorrect. Category:Pokemon is awesome